Allo
Allo,' '''an animatronic alligator, is one of the few antagonist in The Forgotten series. It plays as '''Captain Allo' in the fair when it used to be active for public entertainment. It became out of service after the incident with the children and was left to be used for homicidal acts on unsuspected guest. It was later found by Joey after the first night during the day time. Apperance Allo is a green alligator animatronic with a yellowish underbelly. Allo's hands are both gold metal hooks. His back is covered in a row of yellow webbed fin like scales that connect to the end of the tail. His left leg is a wooden peg and his right leg is not covered in his green scales, revealing his endoskeleton. His jaw is tightly shut and has been so since the day of the incident. He originally had a captain's hat which was lost. Creation Not much is known about Allo's creation as only his head seems to appear in The Allo Guide as the process of it being built. It was large enough to fit a human head inside but will only be large enough to fit a small child. Every other part of Allo is unknown of how it was built but it was suggested that it was a rival of Pirate Hook after he was created. History Nothing is known about the history of Allo''' apart from the written statement that "It is suppose to teach children on how to be a good leader and adults on how to respect the smaller ones." Location Allo seemed to have been involve in some sort of murder inside the fair but no physical intact evidence exist to prove that is true. After the murder it remained untouched in the pirate ship where it was found by Joey. Sightings Allo has never left the fair but it seemed to have been used for a sort of murder or something related. Police have found no evidence and the body could not be removed due to it being torn into the suit and it would be of no used taking it out. Behavior Allo is the most homocidal animatronic in the fair. After Joey awaken it, it seek out for them and tried to kill them. Whenever it lost the kids, it will walk around the pirate ship where it was awaken or walk to all the exit and guard them. It had no other way of thinking apart from killing the children if he could find them. Chapters # Allo is Coming # The Animatronics Won't Stop # The Final Return of Allo Trivia *Allo seems to be in the same state as Gigantic as they both seem to be the ones most complete in the series *Even though he was activated by Joey, Allo will often go after Beth because he knew she meant a lot for Joey *It is unknown who's body is inside Allo and it was never discovered. **He is the only animatronic in The Forgotten to have someone inside them. The other animatronics were emptied before the first police search ***Some think that the body inside Allo is the same person who reprogrammed him with homocidal tendencies as the programmer's ability backfired and Allo ended up killing him. However, the hand is too small for a grown person and Allo can only its jaw as far as the size of a small child. ***Others think it was a body of a little girl, named Sally who enjoyed playing with Allo and disappeared the day of the incident. However, her eyes were dark drown not green like the body inside Allo. *He originally had a book 2 apperance but this was changed to the fair being burnt down **In this book he would be missing his hooks and they were replaced by plushies of an unknown person, both of his animatronic legs were wooden pegs and he was missing his left arm. His lower jaw was finally gone and so was the body inside '''Allo due to it being burnt. The Captain hat was now bitten and his plastic eyes were missing, revealing the endoskeleton. **His homocidal tendencies were gone and he would now just follow the children (who were now adults) playing a small scream from his voicebox, revealing the 'pain' he was in, without doing any harm but wanting revenge. Gallery Category:The Forgotten Category:Skyboy001 Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonist